Bloopers
Bloopers are mistakes or mishaps the actors make while performing, which includes forgetting their lines or acting goofy. From Seasons One-Three of Stupid Mario Brothers, the majority of the episodes' bloopers were seen at the end of each corresponding episode. From "The Movie Act II" up to Season Five, the bloopers were released as separate videos, usually a few days after the release of the corresponding episode. In the blooper segments, several inside jokes were created. Some of them include twenty dollars, I roll with gangs, and from Mona. Below is a list of the bloopers. Season 1 Episode 1 Rich Alvarez: I hope we don't get-a the same old crap we get everyday! (Mario and Luigi begin skipping down the road. Mario is trying to open the envelope for Bowser's first letter, but fails.) Rich Alvarez: It's just a stupid letter from Bowser-- wait, I already said that. Rich Alvarez: Let's go look for some su-- (Laughs) Chris Muller: Duck Hunt! (begins making gun sounds and making his hand into a gun-shape and aiming at birds flying in the sky) Matt Provencal: He we go, action now! (Mario and Luigi skip down the road, but jump too many times.) (Mario and Luigi are dancing.) Matt Provencal: Have a rotten day, asshole! WEEHHH! (Makes faces) Matt Provencal: (With camera)''I roll with gangs! Mweheheh! '''Matt Provencal': And now you'll come back to the Mushroom Kingdom with me....right now. Rich Alvarez: You know this is a-- (Laughs) Rich Alvarez: You know there's a Hero of Time for only 12 bocks - bucks. Rich Alvarez: He's not doing anything! Why not get him''to do it for a change?! ''(Grabs Wario and he makes faces) Matt Provencal: Weh heh heh! Sonic is past his prime! And f*ck with the rest! Matt Provencal: WEHHH! (laughs) Episode 5 [After the episode, a short blooper/bonus plays. Mario and the others dance to a Four Seasons song. Mario: ♫Let's hang on, to what we got! Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah! Got a lot-a love between us! Hang on, hang on, hang on, ...to what we got! Doo doo! Doo doo! Doo doo!♫ Episode 6 crew repeatedly attempts to hit Ash's head with the Pokéball, failing several times Dane Cook: Shit, I can't stop laughing. one failed take, the crew begins laughing. [[Doug Orofino] is briefly seen holding the script. Another take fails.] Chris Muller: Ah crap! Matt Provencal: That was horrible! more takes fail. Dane chuckles again Rich Alvarez: Oh, the hand was there. Sorry, I saw- take fails. Dane continues to crack up Dane Cook: Fuck! misses another throw Chris Muller: Damn- Episode 7 Rich Alvarez: So, impress me in the next ten s- laughs Rich Alvarez: So, impress me in the next ten seconds or get the- laughs Chris Muller: And, and w- Dane Cook: Oh, I, brought my PokéFlute, here. pulls out the flute, the crew breaks out laughing Dane Cook: Shut up, it's- plays the flute, the crew laughs again Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Season 2 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 24 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Ash and Brock Ash and Brock 2 Season 3 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 = Part 1 = = Part 2 = Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 45 Christmas New Years San Francisco Adventure The Lost Episode Operation Blind Storm The Interactive Adventure Season 4 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Brr brr brrr Mario: Sorry Snake, I only - (gibberish) Mario: I joined the Mafia and everything! I did it all, I swears! Wario: Don't worry, bully, we'll give you all of the winnings. (Mario: You're Irish?) Dealer: Mev-sa-wah. (laughs) Dealer: Mev-sa-wah-van-dins. Dealer #2: (deals card) Whoops. Blaire: Garbage. I fold. (throws cards and laughs) Dealer: Temper, temper. It's just a game....(Mat: "Afterall)....afterall. Darkness: (goes to grabs cards, but his gloves won't allow him to) S**t. (the same blooper occurs afterwards) Mat: Action! (Dealer #2 is playing with his cards, and then realizes it was filming) Dealer: Be a good sport, mya friend. Mya friend? Matt: Kevin, put your head back on. (Kevin: Sorry) Mario: It's a funny story. I was just on the phone, and, uh...(laughs) Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Episode 58 Episode 59 Episode 60 Season 5 Episode 61 Episode 62 Episode 63 Episode 64 Episode 65 Episode 66 Episode 67 Episode 68 Episode 69 Episode 70 Episode 71 Episode 72 Episode 73 Episode 74 Episode 75 This article is currently under construction. You can help the SMB Wiki by extending it. Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Bloopers/Outtakes Category:Seasons